I Guess
by RenaissanceGrrl
Summary: Very, very short, but extremely fluffy Kenyako! Yolei writes a letter to Ken, who is departing for college soon...read it and see how it ends! You'll see this has pretty much the perfect title for the fic...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I just like to torture them. Please don't sue.  
  
Authoress's Notes: Kenyako. Short. Fwuffy-kawaii! Wheeeee!!!  
  
Dear Ken,  
I guess I should have written before. But I'm not like Davis, or Tai, or even you. I don't have any courage, at least not about this kind of thing.  
I guess now it's really too late. I mean, you're leaving. I'll never see you again, probably.  
I guess you don't even care that we'll miss you. Not just me, but the others, too. Davis, especially.  
I guess you'll do okay in America. I mean, it was your idea to go to college there, and, after all, you're the genius. You're lucky to be going.  
I guess that after a while, life will go on here without you. Not to say that we'll never think of you, but you know, we all have to move on. We can't just sit on our butts waiting until you finish college.  
I guess I need to make my point. I like you, Ken. Not just as a friend, not just as a team member. I like you--romantically.  
I guess you're laughing now.  
I guess that you don't care that your leaving is breaking my heart, that I thought we had something special. I know, we've never even dated, and I've never said anything.  
I guess you can't recognize a flirt when you see it. I tried to get you to understand, without telling you directly.  
I guess I should have been more courageous, and just blurted it.  
I guess I thought that with your being a genius, you would understand.  
I guess geniuses are just as stupid when it comes to love as the rest of us.  
I guess that none of this matters, now that it's too late. Anyway, good luck in America. Make us all proud. I'll be the proudest, although by the time you get back you'll probably have a pretty American wife, and I'll either be married to man I don't love, or working away at a career I can't stand. That's what's tough about being me. I've had so many crushes come and go, I swore I would only truly love once.  
I guess I wasted my chance when I fell in love with you.  
I guess I need to wrap this letter up. Good luck. I'll see you when you graduate.  
Miyako  
  
Ken looked up from the letter. So it was true. He had never been truly sure, but now he had confirmation straight from the source.  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
Dear Miyako,  
I guess you know by now that I got your letter.  
I guess that you're right, geniuses don't know much about love.  
I guess we're capable of learning about it, though.  
I guess that I can forego college, at least this year. My parents don't mind if I take a year off.  
I guess I'll stop by your place at six-thirty on Friday night. I'll take you to dinner.  
I guess that'll be okay with you.  
I guess I was just too paranoid to take the signals I thought you gave as real signals.  
I guess I thought you could never care about me.  
I guess you didn't "waste your chance", as you said.  
I guess I need to stop now. I'll see you Friday.  
Ken  
  
On Friday, Ken took Miyako to dinner.  
"I need to start by apologizing, Miyako-san. I was afraid that you would scorn me forever if I so much as said that I like you. I was wrong. You as good as said that you loved me in your letter."  
Miyako blinked. "I was a bit forward--"  
"No, no--I was a bit thick-headed. I love you, Miyako-san. I'm going to take a year off. I'll go to college next year. Right now, I want to take this year and date you and start a relationship." Ken paused, and reached his hand across the table, placing it over hers. "Please?"  
Miyako wiped away a tear, smiled, and teasingly said, "I guess."  
  
A/N: I have Kenyako on the brain. I literally sat down at my computer and started typing. "Dear Ken" came out of nowhere (well, I did want to do a short, fluffy Kenyako, so it came naturally), I used "I guess" (accidentally) to start the first two paragraphs, and I liked the idea, so I went with it. The rest is history...I guess.  
  



End file.
